clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
April Fools' Party 2011
The April Fools' Party 2011 was a party on Club Penguin. It is Club Penguin's sixth annual April Fools' Party. It was first confirmed on the membership page. It began on the March 24, 2011. It was revealed that the party was starting earlier than other years because an "anonymous agent" (hinted to be Rookie) accidentally opened new boxes in the Box Dimension. Construction started March 21. According to the safe chat, Rookie was waddling around for this party. Trivia *It was confirmed in Club Penguin's stamp files that they would have a Food Fight stamp. You would have to throw food in the Pizza Parlor or Candy Dimension to earn this stamp. *"BERG BERG BERG BERG IS DA WORD" was most likely a reference to the 1963 song, Surfin' Bird, by The Trashmen. *The Stair Dimension was probably a reference to M. C. Escher's painting, Relativity. *Rookie became a new mascot at this party. *On the 285th issue of The Club Penguin Times on April 1st (April Fool's Day), there were drawings on the newspaper (although nobody knows who drew them). *This was thought to be one of the worst parties ever, since the Plaza wasn't decorated, there was no full room decorating (eg. Dojo sketch), etc. However, you could meet Rookie and there were many new rooms. *There were sneak peeks in the newspaper. Room Teleports *The Coffee Shop, Night Club and Gift Shop would teleport you to the Iceberg when you walked out the door. *The Ski Lodge would teleport you to the Lighthouse when you walked out the door. Room Differences *The Coffee Shop and Gift Shop were invisible and walkable on. *The Hydro Hopper boat was flipped over at the Dock. *There was no door outside of the Lighthouse. *If you looked inside the Coffee Shop you would see the iceberg. *There were 8 member-only rooms that members could go to in the Box Dimension. *The Spinning Arrow Room was the Recycling Plant instead of the Mine Shack *If you pressed the small light on the Lighthouse,the sky's background will change. *If you clicked the umbrella at the Cove,it would fly off. *There was an entrance to the Box Dimension from Snow Forts. *In the Pizza Parlor, the tables were all differnet sizes. *The Night Club's speakers were replaced with boxes, and the green puffle was replaced with a black one. Gallery Log in File:Apfp2011_ls.jpeg|The log in screen for the April Fools' Party. Construction File:A2011ss.jpeg|The Beach File:Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.jpeg|The Dock File:Yaoh.jpeg|The Box Dimension File:Iceberg.jpeg|The Iceberg File:Sv.jpeg|The Ski Village File:Sf.jpeg|The Snow Forts Rooms File:A silly place.png|The A Silly Place File:A Strange Dimension.png|The A Strange Dimension File:Beach_aprilfools2010.png|The Beach File:April_fools_party_2011_beacon.jpeg|The Beacon File:Cpboilerrmaprilfools1.png|The Boiler Room File:Boxdimensionboxesopen.png|The Box Dimension File:Dimensão doces 2.jpg|The Candy Dimension File:April_fools_party_2011_cave.jpeg|The Cave File:Coffee aprilfools2010.png|The Coffee Shop File:Cove aprilfools2010.png|The Cove File:Soda.jpg|The Cream Soda Dimension File:Dimensão deserto.jpg|The Desert Dimension File:April_fools_party_2011_dock.jpeg|The Dock File:Doodle-dimension.png|The Doodle Dimension File:Berg aprilfools2010.png|The Iceberg File:Light aprilfools2010.png|The Lighthouse File:April_fools_party_2011_mine.jpeg|The Mine File:Dance aprilfools2010.png|The Night Club File:April_fools_party_2011_pp.jpeg|The Pizza Parlor File:Spinning arrow.png|The Recycling Plant File:April_fools_party_2011_sv.jpeg|The Ski Village File:Lodge aprilfools2010.png|The Ski Lodge File:April_fools_party_2011_sf.jpeg|The Snow Forts File:2011-03-25 16.13.00 - Copy thumb.png|The Space Dimension File:Stair_Dimension.png|The Stair Dimension File:April_fools_2011_town.jpeg‎|The Town SWF *Town *Coffee Shop *Dance Club *Gift Shop *Snow Forts *Pizza Parlor *Recycling Plant *Mine *Cave *Boiler Room *Cove *Ski Village *Ski Lodge *Beach *Light House *Beacon *Dock *Iceberg *Box Dimension *Desert Dimension *Stair Dimension *Space Dimension *Candy Dimension *Cream Soda Dimension *A Silly Place *Doodle Dimension *A Strange Dimension Music *Outdoors *Indoors *Night Club *Box Dimension *Desert Dimension *Doodle Dimension *Space Dimension *A Silly Place *Stair Dimension *Cream Soda Dimension *Candy Dimension *A Strange Dimension Category:Club Penguin Category:Parties Category:Parties of 2011 Category:Events Category:2011